


Birthday Present

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Birthday Presents, Don't copy to another site, Holmes Brothers, M/M, Matchmaker Sherlock, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Finding the perfect present is a difficult thing, especially if it's for your brother.





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrynTWedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/gifts).



> Happy Birthday dearest dragon!

‘Urgent.’ The text had said. While Greg knew better than to call for ‘maximum backup’ he still felt the need to respond quickly.

 

“What do you want Sherlock?” Greg demanded breathlessly as he reached the door. No response and Greg was about to let the man have it when he realized they weren’t alone.

 

“Oh… Hullo Mycroft.”

 

Sherlock pointed at Greg with his violin bow. “There you go.”

 

Mycroft scowled at Sherlock.

 

Sherlock smirked back and began to play his violin.

 

“Did _you_ want me, Mycroft?” Greg asked.

 

“No, thank you, Gregory.” Mycroft replied giving his brother the evil eye.

 

“What do you mean, no?” Sherlock stopped playing. “You just said I never get you anything for your birthday. Now I’ve arranged for the one thing you dearly want…”

 

“Sherlock!” Mycroft snapped.

 

“Hang on. It’s your birthday, Mycroft?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you want _me_?”

 

Mycroft opened his mouth, but Sherlock spoke instead. “Of course he wants you. He wants you as much as you want him. Why heaven only knows.”

 

Mycroft’s cheeks were flushed, but head held high. “Yes… and you?”

 

“Yeah, I do.” A slow smile crept over Greg’s face. “Care to join me for dinner?”

 

“I’d love to.”

 

As the two men headed out the door, Sherlock called after them, “Never say I didn’t get birthday present for you brother-mine!”


End file.
